Golden Sun: Alchemy's Fury
by TRINO
Summary: Two years after the events of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Eight heroes reunite to stop a reemerging evil that is quickly gaining power. This is one story where one generation of heroes might not be enough to save the world again.


**Golden Sun: Alchemy's Fury **

**BY TRINO**

**PROLOGUE**

Scene: The sky brimming of clear blue skies until it grows cloudy, windy, and dark.

Female Narrator: Alchemy, the very life force that creates all forms of life and things. Of this power, are the four elements of water, earth, fire, and wind. Because of this power, mankind was able to spawn wonderful lifestyles. So much that greed, deceit, and lies would eventually overcome everyone and everything. To counter this ancient sages have sealed the power of Alchemy into the Sol Sanctum, and life went on. But this would cause more harm than good. Without the elements shining bright in the 4 elemental lighthouses the world of Weyard begins to shrink more and more throughout the years, until eventually the world will be gone forever.

The town of Prox in the very north is in the middle of the straining world and very close to be swallowed into the abyss. The elders of Prox have decided to raid Sol Sanctum and restore the elements to the lighthouses so the world can be restored. Men have invaded the sanctum, but due to the traps, a powerful storm was triggered and unleashed itself on the small village of Vale that guards the huge mountain. Satauros and Menardi successfully steal three of the four elemental stars, and are being pursued by Isaac and Garet to rescue their friends Jenna and Kraden who have been kidnapped. Isaac gains the services of the young wind adept Ivan and guardian of the Mercury Lighthouse Mia. The Mercury lighthouse successfully becomes lit, and Mia's former apprentice Alex follows Satauros. Eventually Isaac defeats them at the top of the Venus lighthouse, and searches the lands for Felix, Jenna, and recently acquired Sheba. Soon the two groups reunite along with a Lemurian named Piers; they make a pact to light the last lighthouses, after learning Weyard's Fate. They light all the lighthouses and Weyard is saved, but not all things are all and well when Alex absorbs the power of the Golden Sun. The Wise One, the protector of the elemental Stars puts Alex in his place on the falling mountain, but whether Alex survives with his newfound power raises questions in the air...

**Time: Moments after Mt. Aleph crumbles to the ground with Alex with it after absorbing the power of the Golden Sun.**

Alex: "Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! "

Alex gets buried in rubble of the fallen mountain.

**Time: Five hours prior to last event: Nightfall**

A search party scopes the area hoping to find the remains of the fallen water adept.

Miner #1: "Bill! Have you found anything yet?!"

Bill: "No, Gary! That Alex guy is not in this area! Check if Vick or Rory have any luck! "

Gary: "Right!" Gary Leaves.

Vick: "Hey!! I found something!!!! Follow me!"

The four miners go to an enclosed area to find a huge stone statue in the form of a praying long haired man.

Bill: "What the heck is this?"

Vick: "Must have been a statue that was out of place inside the Sanctum"

Gary notices something on the statue. Upon closer investigation, the miners find a ball of blue energy forming around the statues hands.

Vick: "Um, we better report this to the elders!"

Then the statue glows a light-blue and paralyzes the men.

Bill: "HEY!! What the hell?!!! AAAAAH!!!!!!!

The four men suddenly disappear without a trace, and the statue vanishes as well………….

**CHAPTER 1: OLD TIMES**

**Two Years Later**

The Village of Vale rebuilt thanks to the help of the villagers joining together and rebuilding the once destroyed village. Isaac and Felix's group have disbanded and are having their own lives. Felix, Isaac, Garet, and Jenna live happily in Vale restoring everything to its former glory. Ivan lives in Contigo alongside sister Hama and Sheba recently knowing her ties with the Anemos. Mia and Piers study together in Imil and serve as the healers in case another epidemic hits, but proves impossible due to the Mercury lighthouse providing healing water to the people.

Scene: Isaac and Garet leave Vault and return in a wagon with food supplies

Garet: "Isaac, this is gonna be a huge feast when we bring this food! I can't wait to sink my teeth into all this food!

Isaac: "Keep eating like that, and you'll run Vale dry and all of us will have to move elsewhere!"

Garet: "Hey, I said I was sorry! Lunpa helped didn't they?"

Isaac: "Sigh"

Just then the wagon stops to find three men standing right in front of the duo.

: "ISAAC!!!!!!!!!"

Isaac: "Grrrr, what now?"

???: "It's payback time!"

Thief Leader: "Remember us? Your old friends from Vault? We have a score to settle with you!!"

Garet: "You're those thieves that stole the Shaman Rod!"

Theif3: That's right, we trained and trained and built ourselves up to those in Collosso, were ready to take you on!"

Isaac: "Oy, they never learn."

Isaac and Garet leap out of the wagon. Isaac takes out his Darksword, and Garet takes out his Fire Brand sword.

Thief Leader: Let's go!!!

**BATTLE BEGINS**

Isaac leaps into the air and uses the Granite Djinni to cut the damage to nil. Garet unleashes Purgatory, but misses because Thief Leader jumps out of the way rapidly.

Garet: "DAMMIT! Better prepare! Isaac!!!!!!!!!

Garet casts Corona to boost the duos defense. Isaac slashes with Flint but cannot land a hit on him!

Isaac: "Impossible!!!"

The Thieves regroup and throw sleep-bombs at the duo Isaac falls asleep but Garet isn't affected.

Garet: "You bastard!"

Garet unleashes Scorch on Thief1. Thief1 is shaken but still battle ready. Garet uses Flash and cuts the damage completely and the gang gangs up on Garet. Isaac wakes up and uses Crystal to heal himself and Garet. Garet decides to use forge to boost both men's attack power.

Isaac: "Ok, they actually want to play for real."

Garet: "Yeah, the kid gloves are off now!"

Garet concentrates and unleashes a huge robot marching in behind the mountains. Then the robots chest opens and unleashes 4 small missiles. The missiles hit their target against the thugs but appear to be unaffected.

Thief Leader: "HA! Was that your best?!!!!! We aren't done with you yet!!!"

Isaac and Garet then run from the thieves and back away behind the wagon with smiles on their faces.

Thief1: "Um, boss, why are they hiding behind the wagon?"

Thief3: "Who cares, we got them beat now!"

Thief Leader: "Yes, let's finish the job."

The thugs slowly walk towards them, just them a distant whistling sound is heard.

Thief3: "Um, what's that sound?"

Thief1: "What is THAT?!!!!!!!

Thief Leader: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

A BIGGER missile appears from the huge robot and explodes, felling the thugs.

Isaac: "That's why."

Thieves: "We are no match for that kind of power!"

The thieves soon get arrested again from the guards at Vault!

Garet: "Keep those locks tight!!!"

Isaac: "That was good practice!"

Garet: "Man, I miss these kinds of battles. "

Isaac: "Yeah."

Then Isaac began to glow orange and is down on the ground in pain!!

Isaac: "AAAAAAH!!!!!"

Garet: "Isaac! What's wrong!!!?"

Isaac's body continues to glow and nine orbs around Isaac's body begin to shine. The orbs then leave Isaac's body and he returns to normal.

Isaac: "What…. the hell….. was that?!!!"

Garet: "I don't know, we better speak with the elders about this!"

The two men leave for Vale and asking of what happened.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
